


【Undertale】 Not yet.

by Niu_Tomato



Series: Not yet宇宙 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), metaphors of death, not satisfying ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Tomato/pseuds/Niu_Tomato
Summary: *pe后，抑郁向，福无性，以他、少年代称*极轻微sf暗示，打tag预警*bug多混乱多，慎入
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Not yet宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161578





	【Undertale】 Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *pe后，抑郁向，福无性，以他、少年代称  
> *极轻微sf暗示，打tag预警  
> *bug多混乱多，慎入

「Frisk？」

被唤名的人猛地抬起头，思绪终于从上午有关两族事宜的会议中拔出，同学们或疑惑或事不关己的脸、漾着日光灯辉的黑板上纯白的字迹、站立着的男性教师，一同构筑成眼前画面，让他察觉到自己似乎该出声做些表示。

「在。」兴许是声带还未赶上回笼的意识，这声应答轻飘飘的，未凝聚全就散了去。

脾性向来温和的老师也不免蹙了眉头：「上来把题目解了后，去洗把脸吧。」

眼珠在细长的眼眶内滑动，听命的Frisk心底浮现数条算式雏型----亏得他的底子还过得去----拖沓着脚步解决了天上掉下来砸中他的任务，点头向一边的成年男子示意后便去了洗手间，忽视掉身后一片注目礼。

拧松开关，滴答水流沿着管口落下蔓延水槽，Frisk双手成瓢，舀水直往双颊泼去，飞溅的水珠浸湿鬓发，沁凉的触觉似能唤魂。他遮捧着脸，深呼吸企图让自己再清醒一些。

隐晦的疼痛自眉心横穿向后，轻微酸胀在两侧太阳穴发酵，早已习惯了的Frisk望向镜中，自己那波澜不惊的面容清晰地映在其上，默然凝视回来。

下了课的教室总是热闹，几人对Frisk投以关切的眼神及话语，几人冷漠依旧。

Frisk凭着老练的交际经验一一回覆，待人离去后四下瞟视，趁着无人注意之时掰开藏在抽屉里的一排药品，取出一锭粉色药品后快速混着水咽下。几分钟过去，他可以清楚感受到原先紧绷的头部肌肉与神经舒缓开来。

Frisk若无其事，将药品再度深深埋在厚重书堆后端。

一天过去，钟声响起，宣告着教室内学生们得以自由解散，Frisk简略收拾下，轻靠上座椅，侧背起书包，与同他友好的人们告别后便步出校门，以往自个儿回家的棕发少年意外在门口瞧见身着蓝色兜帽外套的骷髅怪物。

「heya, kiddo,」也不待Frisk问及，现已矮了他几分的Sans撇头开口道：「看来早上开的会议不是那么顺利呢，对面不久前要求晚上再讨论会儿，tori让我来问问你的意见。」

「……噢，好吧。」如是在其意料中，Frisk只顿了一会儿便毫不犹豫地回答。

Sans不留痕迹地盼了少年几眼，Frisk虽然神情姿态如常，但即便在夕阳的浓醇金光下，他的脸色仍然比平时白了几分，Sans可不认为这是人类破天荒涂了些脂粉在上头。

然而他对此默不作声，仅是伸出那套着柔软手套的右骨掌，对着Frisk眨了下左边眼眶。

「welp，我猜你大概有一“髅”子的事情得忙了。」

Frisk搭上Sans的手，压下心中那一丝复杂与难以言喻，任着他带自己瞬移离开。

*

Frisk不可能忘记在地底世界发生的一切，一分一毫。

最初的惊惧，使得自己在全无理智之中挥下刀刃，数缕尘土飞扬，他粗喘着气没有半分舒坦，直到确认Toriel温暖怀抱里的真挚情感才让他停下手哭出泪来。

他知道自己可以重置，但当下的他选择不这么做。他不想看到「妈妈」对自己的情感倒转为零，他也不觉得还给那些怪物生命会对自己沉甸甸的罪恶起到任何补偿作用。

出了遗迹完全是另一个世界，美丽但危险，Frisk以数十次的死亡与数十次的读档担保。

Frisk自然对幽默搞笑且未曾对他出手的骷髅Sans保有不低的好感，以至于当Frisk在长廊里听见Sans对Lv的解说以及对自己身为Lv3的冷嘲热讽时，好不意外的难过了一把。这样的难过在Asgore消逝时只长不消。

Frisk瘫坐在黑暗之中，脑海中一片茫然无措的空白，他回不去地表，也无颜调头回到地底世界。

「嘿。」先前不知所踪的黄色小花又冒了出来：「嘿，蠢蛋！」

Flowey几乎要露出狰狞的表情之时，才终于见到穿着条纹衫的孩子木然地转头看向它。

「你喜欢现在这种结局吗？」

不。

不，他当然不喜欢。

「呵呵，你知道你能改变这一切的。」

Flowey失望的看到Frisk的头再度垂了下去，一动不动，任凭它再怎么引诱他也徒劳无功。

「好，反正你就和那个微笑垃圾袋说的一样，根本不是什么好人嘛！」泄了气的花儿有些恼羞成怒，却见人类忽地抖了一下。

原来这家伙吃这一套。

Flowey佯作气急败坏的表情，继续疾声吼道：「那Toriel呢？！你不会蠢到还不清楚Asgore是他的前夫吧？！他们是离婚了，但难道你觉得那家伙死了她不会难过吗？？！！」

「Asgore又做错什么了？你明白知道他对你放水了，而你，就这么毫无忌惮的攻击他！就算我不出手……」

说及此，黄色花朵早已包藏不住心思，换上骇人的狞笑，满意的看着孩子不停发颤如狂风落叶。

「你 也 会 杀 了 他 的 。」

Frisk再也无法忍受，泪水阑干地唤出焕着荧荧白光的「RESET」，在Flowey期待得逞的目光中按了下去。

*

此行目的地为一位相当出名的公众人物办公室中，此人是一名大学教授，经常出入各类论坛性节目与广播，在民间，尤其是在壮年间，极具声望，不仅由于其在社会学领域璀璨的研究成果，更因为其言谈大胆而理性，总能准确指出社会中不合理法之处并加以抨击----无论受批评一方是否为权贵。

可惜这样有影响力的人，却是反对怪物与人类共处一室的。

Frisk相当明了自己这位怪物大使的影响力绝大多数也只是扩及青少年族群----基于自己过轻的年纪----也因此若能得到对方的支持甚至推广，可说是一大助力。自然前提是他能真正地，而非透过金钱与利益来游说对方。

早上的会面确实不成功，却也非全然失败，至少Frisk得知了与对方「的确有商讨的空间」。

「大使，我知道您的观点与苦心，但现在人类面临的问题不只有……」

原先专注着的Frisk倏地感受到自己太阳穴处「突」的一下，酸胀感就这么涌现，像是火引从两侧沿着脑袋赤道绕了一圈，荆棘扎入般。

「大使？大使您的看法？」

难以想像的痛楚沿着每道神经传输开来，连带着连耳朵都只能接受到尖锐的鸣叫，比指甲割过黑板的声响更为呕哑嘲哳。视线内浮现零零碎碎的各色光影拼拼凑凑，如同干涸龟裂的大地。

Frisk的淡定和他的脸色一样逐渐苍白破碎，这次的症状来的前所未有地严重，饶是他也不得不皱紧眉头抿着嘴，痛苦却是半分不少。

「大使？您还好吗？」

像是有谁正煮着汤，赤道下方闷痛滚烫，胀得几乎炸裂，赤道上方沸腾的毒液成了风，在头颅内侧不住的刮，一道又一道，刺与麻交融混合着拧成无数闪电，在头脑外侧自两极霹雳轰下，激起又一波焦烈疼痛，激起下方毒海更为锥心的钝痛。

「大使？噢老天……」

突然所有漂浮的光影逆流向天上而去，Frisk的意识在坠毁之前就先戛然而止。

*

翌日傍晚，泛着微绿光泽的医院长廊里，单手插兜的骷髅怪物盯着那一排排形状颜色各异的药片默然。

Toriel仍旧在病房内照顾着人类孩子，现在Frisk的情况可以说是让所有怪物操碎了心，Sans不久前才终于说服泪流满面的Papyrus回到家里休息，还是在他的兄弟半梦半醒的情形下。

Sans记得昨日深夜他瞬移进入空无一人的教室，从Frisk的抽屉里翻出手上的这些药品----没有怪物知道，甚至连Toriel都不知道什么时候Frisk开始服用这些药物。

即便在这个国家，就连青少年要取得医疗用药物也相当便宜与方便，但是这些药品并不是个小数目。

昨日Frisk脸色惨白的情形怕不是个例。

他也记得今日抽空来探访的那位老教授先生看到这些药品时候略带震惊的模样。

「这些……」他拿起药品翻来覆去的看：「全部都是止痛剂。」

他拿起那排粉色药剂：「尤其这种，我记得是相当强效的止痛剂了。」

Sans表情不改：「先生，你怎么知道这是止痛药？」

老教授哑然，停顿一会儿后道出：「小女有严重的头痛问题，这些药品我看她吃过。」

沉默弥漫，Sans无话可说，而老教授有话不知从何说起。

「大使……一直都是如此拼命吗？」

骷髅阖上眼眶，Frisk的一举一动，从孩童到少年，便盘旋在他的颅骨之中。他是个哨兵，细致观察目标本就是他的职责与专长。

那孩子，确实在很多时候都很坚持，一肩扛起怪物大使的重责，也不曾见其懈怠。

「也许。」

到底为什么要这般奋不顾身为一件大抵是无法成功的事献身，老教授再清楚不过，否则他不会是今日的公众人物。令他最惊叹的是，原来在大使心中，怪物真的美好十分，美好到足以以自身的健康来换取。这使得他的想法冥冥之中产生了点滴改变。

他的女儿，生前也是这样为了信念与理想全然不顾，甚至可以说是变相凌虐自己的身体。

也许真是如此，也许人类应该和怪物和平共处于地表。

*

即便是处于沉睡之中，Frisk也不得安宁。

他一直认为即使重置，Sans也记得一切，并极度厌恶着自己。

「要是那老女士一句话都不说，」不知是梦里还是记忆里的骷髅黑了眼眶。

「你将会横尸此地。」

幽暗的烛火在分明无风的场地中明灭闪烁，直至完全熄灭。唯一能令Frisk稍感安心的骷髅自眼前蒸发，远处以怪异姿势爬来的是面容扭曲、「死而复生」的怪物们，它们有着比融合怪更为诡异变形的外貌，操着尖刺的兽吼与变态的速度直扑Frisk的门面而来，无处可躲。

它们一点一点蚕食着撕咬着他，而此刻Frisk眼角余光瞄见一双熟悉的粉色拖鞋。

Sans站在一边看着，如旧地沉默不语，仅是笑得荒唐。

但Frisk就是讨厌骷髅的力气也生不出来。

生理与心理都很疼，让他回忆起身处地底的每一道负伤，Frisk知道这样的苦难只是开始。

Frisk还没赎罪完成，还没。

「时间要不够了，你的使命还没完成。」

「赶快醒来！」

*

刺眼白光与有机溶剂的气味蓦地闯进棕发人类的感官，他的身躯不可查地抽动了下。 Frisk是被惊醒的，思绪仍处于惊吓过后的失魂状态，头部更还残留着令人不快的肿胀沉重感，他有些恶心。

「看来我们的怪物大使终于舍得放弃做个睡美人了？」

艰难地摆过头，光流汇聚在眼底形成和梦境里一模一样的那骷髅，无可救药地发现只是听见他的声音，自己便舒心了点儿。

「……我在医院？」干裂的唇吐出粗哑的音，极为口感舌燥的少年小心翼翼地起身，却不免感受到一阵天旋地转，他颓力地靠紧身后软枕。

「heh，你就高兴现在tori跟asgore都回去休息了吧，否则你可要挨一顿骂了。」眼前飘来一杯温水，水杯周围的淡蓝色光芒昭示这是Sans的杰作。 Frisk立即接过那杯水直灌了下去，也幸亏他没有因此呛到自己。

「谢谢。」

「你别谢，倒是该解释一下这是怎么回事。」四指并拢弯曲，Sans的拇指往一边小桌上叠成小山的药片指去。

顺着骷髅动作而移转目光的人类却是静默。 Frisk伸手，往最上方那排粉色药丸抓去。

顿时那排粉色药品被魔法拔拉着向后退去，离开了少年触手可及的范围。 Frisk盯着剩下的颜色数量皆不一的药片，思索片刻收回了手。

「看来剩下这些药对你已经没有用处了？」Sans目框中的白色光点自药品移至病床上的大孩子，就此定格。

「……是的。」

「所以这种事已经发生了好几年了？」骷髅抬指碰了碰那堆药物，触及铝箔纸包装时发出「嗒嗒」声。

「对。」人类低垂着头，在简短回答后便没了言语。

「welp，前天papyrus哭得很惨，能把医院淹没的那种。toriel和asgore这两天基本没有离开过你床铺----他们现在帮你去处理大使的事情了。」

「undyne一开始还以为是谁欺负你了要替你出气，被同样因你慌张的alphys拉住。」

「muffet说要做点点心让你快点振作，大概下午她会来。mettaton没空来看你，不过他留了张卡片。」

是的，Frisk看到了，那张有着艳丽桃红色泽的纸卡。他信手拿起那片厚纸，指尖抚过其上的纹路，双目停留在那串秀丽的「早日康复」。

「你要知道，kiddo，很多人……很多怪物，都非常在乎你。」

所以有什么事要说啊。 Sans不禁有些叹然，到底Frisk的性格本就如此隐忍，否则也不会在受到怪物攻击后仍坚持着仁慈。不论他对这个孩子有何看法，床上的少年对Sans的亲友而言都是个重要人物，这一点不容置喙。

Frisk仍垂着头，没人真正清楚他内心的想法。

*

出院过后，Toriel是更为严格地控管他的饮食服药情形了，所幸几周以来一切如常，仿佛所有意外不过海市蜃楼，即使夜里的噩梦依旧。

倒是老教授态度软化，隐隐有倒戈倾向，这让Frisk松了口气。

但是他还不能松懈。他的任务还没完成。

心口一阵悸动，Frisk按了下胸口试图抚平随之急促起的呼吸。

「决心」近年来总以从未见得的效率高速运行着，而随着时间推进，其鲜红光芒也愈加娇艳。但与其相反地，Frisk总感觉自己的身子将要承受不住这样挥霍的巨大能量，从虚脱无力到头痛欲裂，他只能靠着药物缓解一二。

如今他是连最后的反抗手段也被剥夺了去。

然而他赎罪的决心就如同「决心」一般强烈。

*

近十七个春去秋来，身处地表世界的怪物终于是盼到了他们心心念念的平等条约。

大使为他们所争取到的岂止同人们和平共处，更是与人类平起平坐。

固然观念一时之间难以转变，但规则已然铸成，而怪物们有的是时间与寿命。

此里程碑一般的事件，其最大贡献人，这时却再一次卧居病房，并且是一病不起。

浓烈的「决心」早就耗尽它所有光辉，Frisk叫出他的灵魂，褪成纯白的灵魂乍看下和怪物灵魂相差无几，徒有几绺红色细丝攀布于上，似不甘心地散着红光。

Frisk形容也早已如风中残烛，本是处于青春年华，不但肤黄面瘦，发干无泽，整个人宛如一具包着人类皮囊的骷髅怪物。

十七年，这可比他所预测的长了点。

青年忆起数小时前来访的骷髅Sans，以及他送来的一朵回音花，于是他再次拿起置于一旁的蓝色花朵。

花儿的内容他听了无数次，里面是他所有人类与怪物朋友送来的祝福。最后却是Sans的几句个人独白。

「虽然我也很讶异我会这么说，不过谢谢你，frisk。」

「好好休息一阵，我可还有一“髅”子的笑话等着你。」

休息一阵吗？

也罢。

如今他这般努力的成果也算是赎了罪，是该自私一会儿，惬意一会儿了。

Frisk的眼皮愈发沉重，他轻柔地将回音花放回一旁，整了整被子，安详地等待自己真正陷入睡眠的那刻。

这次他的意识像是沉进大海，再也没有扰人的梦魇，只有无限下坠的自我。

Frisk阖上双眼。

「喀。」

「啪嗒。」

fin.


End file.
